


Capricorn, 'Under the Mistletoe' Kiss

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas share an intimate moment in the snow, then come back inside to find themselves under a sprig of mistletoe. A sweet kiss ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricorn, 'Under the Mistletoe' Kiss

Christmas. Dean’s never put much stock into the holiday, seeing as how he never celebrated it as a kid. Except one year, when Sam insisted, and they had a pathetic little tree, decorated with plastic pine tree air fresheners, and Dean had broken into someone’s house and stolen Sam presents, which had turned out to be girl toys. 

It was still one of their fondest memories, because they’d spent it together. 

This year, however, was different. They weren’t in some crappy hotel, but a nice log cabin in the woods, with a roaring fire and the promise of peace, for one night at least. The monsters could wait until tomorrow. 

Cas wandered in out of the kitchen, shooed out by Sam and Charlie, who were working on the meal. Delicious smells wafted through the air, and Dean’s mouth watered. Turkey, mashed potatoes, crisp corn on the cob, and Dean’s favourite, fresh baked apple pie. 

It was like he’d died and gone to heaven. 

He stood from his spot on the couch and ambled over to the sliding glass door, which opened onto a small deck. Pulling the curtains back, he was startled to see giant flakes of fluffy snow swirling on the wind outside. 

“Cas, Sam, Charlie, it’s snowing!”

Feeling like a kid again, Dean threw open the door and rushed outside, head tilted back, letting the cold drops land on his face. When he finally opened his eyes and looked, his vision partially obscured by the flakes clinging to his lashes, he saw Sam and Charlie hovering in the doorway, but Cas was headed toward him, smiling. 

“Dean.”

The deep voice made Dean shiver, and he reached out and grabbed Cas’s hand. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Cas?”

Cas stuck out his tongue and caught a flake on it, grinning when it melted. 

“Ya’know, growing up, Bobby always insisted that snowflakes were angel down.”

The sentence was whispered, but had Cas turning to look at Dean in surprise. 

“Where did he hear that?”

Dean flushed a bit and shrugged, feeling foolish. 

“I dunno. Doesn’t matter.”

Cas, hearing the dejection in Dean’s voice, reached out and pulled the hunter close. Suddenly, Dean felt the soft brush of something against his cheek, something decidedly not snow. His eyes snapped to Cas’s, which were dancing. 

“Cas…”

Dean breathed out, then suddenly a cold wind enveloped him, and flakes swirled around them like a miniature blizzard. Dean’s eyes widened almost comically and Cas couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Snowflakes are angel down…”

Cas nodded. 

“The mechanics are complicated, but yes, essentially.”

Dean laughed and twirled in the flakes, his very own angel snow. 

Inside, Sam and Charlie watched the exchange. Sam smiled at the look of wonder on his brother’s face, until Charlie touched his arm. 

“I’ve got something. I’ll be right back.”

Sam frowned after her retreating back, confused until she returned a minute later with a sprig of mistletoe, a piece of string and a thumbtack. Grinning conspiratorially, Sam quickly tied the string around the plant, then tacked it above the sliding door. 

It wasn’t long before Cas and Dean headed back inside, chilled enough that the heat inside felt good. Cas followed Dean inside, stopping to close the door. There was the sound of a throat clearing, and both turned to see Charlie grinning at them from the living room doorway. She jerked her head up, and they looked up at the same instant, eyes locking on the mistletoe. 

“Dammit, Charlie--”

But Dean’s protest was cut off as Cas drew him into his arms, and pressed their mouths together. Dean moaned softly into the kiss, his arms coming up around Cas’s neck, pulling the angel closer. Sam came up behind Charlie, laying a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. Both of them smiled at the beautiful picture Dean and Cas painted together. 

Christmas was a truly magical time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so fee my addictions! ^.^


End file.
